Enamorada de mi mejor amigo
by Rin117
Summary: Claire entra a trabajar como agente igual que Leon, sorpresa para el agente Kennedy, aunque Claire le tiene preparadas varias sorpresas, y una de ellas es que estuvo con Piers Nivans y este, con su muerte dejo atrás a una hija. Ahora, ¿Leon querrá ser el nuevo padre de esa pequeña?
1. Capitulo1: Re-encuentro

NOTA: Hola, ahora les traigo un LeonxClaire, espero que les guste igual como les gusto el de LeonxHelena. Recuerden, esto sucedió después de Resident Evil 6.

Enamorada de mi mejor amigo

Capitulo1: Re-encuentro.

Leon estaba sentado en su escritorio sumergido entre montañas de papeles, el presidente lo había dejado a cargo de todo mientras él se iba de vacaciones, pero al parecer, el presidente tenía muchas deudas pendientes. De pronto, el teléfono de Leon sonó.

-Dime Hunnigan – contesto Leon.

-Leon, necesito que vengas - dijo Hunnigan y después colgó.

Leon se paró de su asiento y fue hacia el escritorio de Hunnigan, ella estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo.

-¿Y bien? – pregunto Leon.

-Leon – dijo Hunnigan un poco exaltada – bien, el presidente llamo, dijo que alguien nuevo ha ingresado a la agencia como agente y quiere que tú lo entrenes y te hagas cargo de él o ella.

-Lo que me faltaba, por si no se ha dado cuenta, estoy tratando de arreglar todas las deudas que tiene – dijo Leon molesto.

-Lo siento Leon, son órdenes del presidente – dijo Hunnigan – pero siéntate, descansa un poco, seguro que en unos minutos ya está aquí.

-Si tienes razón, debo descansar – dijo Leon.

Pasaron unos minutos y un guardia de seguridad le aviso a Hunnigan que el nuevo había llegado.

-Muy bien Leon, por favor, al menos no pongas esa cara – dijo Hunnigan.

-Es la única que tengo – dijo Leon con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hay Leon – después de decir esto, Hunnigan se retiró para traer al novato. Leon espero pocos minutos y la puerta se abrió, revelando a Hunnigan y a la novata.

-¿Claire? – pregunto Leon confundido.

-¿Leon? ¿De verdad eres tú? – pregunto Claire.

-Sí, mírate, cuanto has cambiado – dijo Leon dándole un abrazo.

-Igual tú, ya no eres el policía novato que conocí – dijo Claire correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Bien, bien, los dejo porque tengo que ir a entregar unos informes – dijo Hunnigan y se retiró.

-Por favor, siéntate – Leon se quedó sorprendido de que otra vez se haya encontrado con Claire, ella estaba un poco más delgada, el cabello lo tenía un poco más largo, llevaba puesta una falda azul encima de la rodilla y una blusa blanca de seda, el cabello lo llevaba suelto.

-¿Y qué me cuentas Leon? ¿Qué cosas han pasado en tu vida todos estos años? – pregunto Claire cruzando las piernas.

-Pues no mucho, como sabrás el presidente murió, hubo una nueva infección con el virus C – respondió Leon – Y tú, ¿pensé que estabas en Nueva York?

-Estaba, Jill, Chris y yo nos mudamos aquí ya que Jill está embarazada y Chris no quería que vivieran en una ciudad llena de contaminación – respondió Claire.

-Así que vas a ser tía, me sorprende – dijo Leon dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Jeje si…si – dijo Claire – "Maldita sea, porque me pongo tan nerviosa cuando estoy con el"

-Bueno – dijo Leon sacando de sus pensamientos a Claire – Te mostrare todo y vendrás a mi oficina.

Claire solo asintió con la cabeza. Leon le dio un recorrido por toda la agencia, enseñándole todo, después los dos fueron a la oficina de Leon.

-Sí que tienes mucho trabajo – dijo Claire observando todo el papeleo.

-Gracias al presidente – dijo Leon.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?

-No, gracias.

-Hay Leon, no seas orgulloso – dijo Claire tomando algunos papeles.

Los dos comenzaron a trabajar juntos desde ese día. Por suerte, para la noche, todo el trabajo ya estaba hecho.

-¡Ufff al fin terminamos! - exclamo Claire estirando sus brazos.

-Sí, muchas gracias, si no fuera por ti no lo hubiera acabado – le agradeció Leon.

-No hay problema, oye Leon ¿quieres ir a comer a mi casa?

-Pero, Chris y Jill ¿no se molestaran?

-No, todo lo contrario, se alegraran de verte.

-Está bien, pero si por culpa de tu hermano termino en el hospital, tú te haces responsable.

-Jajaja está bien, vámonos.

Leon y Claire se fueron en el auto de Leon a la casa de Claire, cuando llegaron, Claire abrió la puerta con su llave.

-Ya estoy en casa – dijo Claire cerrando la puerta.

-¡Mami! – exclamo una pequeña niña de dos años corriendo hacia Claire, ella tenía el cabello un poco largo color castaño oscuro, su piel era blanca como la de Claire y sus ojos eran marrones claros.

-Princesa ¿te has portado bien? – le pregunto Claire. La niña comenzó a balbucear cosas que ni Leon ni Claire entendían.

-Nunca me dijiste que te habías casado – dijo Leon un poco triste de saber que su amiga había formado una familia y el aún no lo había logrado.

-Te equivocas Leon, yo no estoy casada – dijo Claire en un tono serio.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cariño, corre a avisarles al tío Chris y a la tía Jill que ya estoy en casa – le dijo Claire a su hija.

-Ya – dijo la niña y después se fue corriendo.

-Claire no me has contestado – dijo Leon frunciendo el ceño – ¿no me digas que eres madre soltera?

-Si Leon, soy madre soltera – respondió Claire sentándose en el sofá.

-¡¿Y me puedes decir quien fue el idiota que te dejo sola con la niña?!

-Leon, el murió – respondió Claire mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla. Leon se sentó a lado de Claire para poder escucharla – su padre era Piers Nivans, el compañero de mi hermano, no sé si lo llegaste a conocer.

-Si tuve un encuentro con él y Chris en China, ¿cómo fue que paso?

-Estuvimos saliendo un tiempo sin que Chris se enterara, y pues, una noche estábamos solos aquí en la casa ya que Chris y Jill viajaron, y sucedió, después me dijo que tenía trabajo en la BSAA, tenía que viajar a Edonia con Chris, después de seis meses me llamo diciendo que Chris había sufrido pérdida de memoria y que lo habían estado buscando y que ya lo habían encontrado, yo le iba a decir que estaba embarazada pero no pude, el corto la llamada y nunca más volví a escuchar su voz, después de algunos meses, Chris volvió y…y me dijo que Piers había muerto por salvarlo.

Claire no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, Leon la entendía, después de perder al padre de su hija quien no estaría así.

-No lo conocí muy bien, pero estoy seguro que él hubiera querido mucho a su hija – dijo Leon abrazando con un brazo a Claire.

-¡Mami, mami! – exclamo la pequeña.

-Dime Lizzy – dijo Claire secándose las lágrimas. La pequeña comenzó a balbucear y Claire tuvo que descifrar lo que quiso decir.

-Creo que dice que en unos minutos Chris y Jill van a venir – dijo Leon observando a la pequeña.

-¡Sii! – exclamo la niña.

-Vaya Leon, no has pensado en ser niñero en tu tiempo libre jaja – rio Claire.

-Muy chistosa – dijo Leon en tono sarcástico – y pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Leon sentando a la niña en sus piernas.

-Elizabeth – respondió la niña con algo de dificultad, Elizabeth señalo a Leon como pidiéndole que le dijera su nombre.

-Yo me llamo Leon, soy un amigo de tu madre – dijo Leon mirando a Claire.

-Mami – señalo la niña.

-Si cariño, él es el amigo de quien te hable – dijo Claire.

-¿Le hablaste de mí? – pregunto Leon sorprendido.

-Sí, tu mostros pium, pium – respondió la niña por su madre.

-Jaja vaya que me describiste bien.

-Jaja si verdad.

De pronto, entraron a la habitación Chris y Jill quienes al parecer habían recogido la ropa.

-¿Leon? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Chris observando a su amigo.

-A mí también me alegra verte Chris – saludo Leon con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, es solo que me impresiono verte aquí.

-Hola Leon – saludo Jill, al parecer ella aun iba en los primeros meses de embarazo.

-Hola Jill, cuanto tiempo.

-Si verdad, Claire, por favor ayúdame a servir la cena para todos – dijo Jill dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Está bien, Lizzi ¿vienes? – pregunto Claire estirando su mano.

-No – la pequeña comenzó a balbucear y se aferró más a Leon.

-Déjala, no creo que pase nada malo – dijo Leon.

-Está bien, los llamaremos cuando este servido – después, Claire se metió en la cocina.

-Vaya Leon, no pensé verte de nuevo – dijo Chris sentándose a su lado.

-Yo igual, pero bueno, así son las cosas.

-¿Claire te conto sobre la niña? – pregunto Chris acariciando el rostro de su sobrina.

-Sí, debió haber sido muy doloroso para ella – respondió Leon con algo de tristeza.

-Me siento culpable por lo que paso.

-¿Por qué?

-Por mi culpa Piers murió, él había perdido el brazo y yo estaba atrapado por esa B.O.W., se inyecto una muestra del virus y… - Chris no podía seguir, aun no podía creer que un chico tan joven como Piers había muerto.

-No tienes que decir más, lo entiendo. Pero no tienes por qué culparte, el tomo esa decisión, además él no sabía que iba a ser padre.

-Tienes razón Leon, pero me pongo a pensar…Elizabeth no tendrá ninguna figura paterna, puede que yo sea su tío y todo pero ella lo que necesita es un padre.

De pronto, la niña se soltó de los brazos de Leon y se fue corriendo a su habitación, cuando volvió, tenía un cuadro entre sus brazos, ella se lo mostro a Leon.

-Papá – dijo la niña señalando al chico del cuadro.

-¿Él es tu padre? – le pregunto Leon.

-Si – respondió Elizabeth.

-Siempre que viene alguien y Claire no la está mirando, saca este cuadro – dijo Chris tomando a su sobrina.

-¿Claire la regaña cuando saca el cuadro?

-Sí, entiéndela, es muy duro para ella aceptar que Piers esté muerto.

Chris y Leon se la pasaron conversando, hasta que Jill les aviso que la cena estaba lista. Después de cenar, los cuatro se quedaron conversando. Leon se dio cuenta de la hora y ya tenía que irse.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya – dijo Leon levantándose del sofá y tomando su abrigo.

-Sí, ya es muy tarde – dijo Jill.

Elizabeth se soltó de los brazos de su madre y fue corriendo donde Leon y lo abrazo por las piernas.

-¡NO! – Exclamo la niña sin soltar a Leon - ¡NO VAYAS!

-Lizzi, Leon tiene que irse, ya es muy tarde y tiene que descansar – dijo Claire tratando de separar a Lizzi de Leon.

-¡NO, TIO QUEDARSE! – grito la niña soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Lizzi, él está muy cansado y tiene que dormir – dijo Chris.

-¡LIZZI IRSE CON TIO! – Elizabeth estaba decidida, no iba a dejar que Leon se fuera sin ella.

-Lizzi – dijo Leon poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña – tengo que irme, pero te prometo que vendré todos los días a verte ¿de acuerdo?

Lizzi levanto su mirada a Leon, y asintió con la cabeza – Para que no creas un mentiroso – dijo Leon sacándose su abrigo – te dejare mi abrigo – y se lo entrego a Lizzi.

-Leon, no tenías que hacer eso – dijo Claire levantando a su hija del suelo; Elizabeth estaba bien aferrada al abrigo de Leon.

-No importa, que se lo quede – dijo Leon.

Después de despedirse de todos, Leon se marchó.

-Parece que Lizzi le agarro cariño a Leon – dijo Chris.

-Hay esta niña, que habrá pensado Leon – dijo Claire.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa lo que piense Leon? – pregunto Jill.

-Bue…bueno tal vez pensara que no se criar a mi hija – respondió Claire – Bueno, bueno, voy a hacer dormir a Lizzi, buenas noches.

Claire se fue al cuarto de su hija dejando solos a Chris y Jill.

-¡¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso?! – pregunto Chris alterado.

-Jaja, como me encanta verte así – dijo Jill ignorando la pregunto de su esposo.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Claire? – pregunto nuevamente Chris.

-Me parece que le afecto un poco encontrarse de nuevo con Leon – respondió Jill.

-No me digas – dijo Chris en forma sarcástica – como sea, ahora lo tendremos todos los días aquí.

-No te parece genial – dijo Jill – tal vez él se pueda convertir en el nuevo papá de Lizzi.

Este comentario dejo en estado de shock a Chris, Jill se fue a dormir y Chris se quedó con las palabras de Jill retumbando en su cabeza – "tal vez él se pueda convertir en el nuevo papá de Lizzi"

CONTINUARA…

Si les gusto, dejen sus reviews y lo seguiré


	2. Capitulo2: ¿Donde estas Lizzy?

**Antes de empezar este capítulo, quiero agradecerles a todos mis lectores y lectoras que se dan un tiempito para leer este fic, y también te agradezco, ishigo-chan, gracias por la observación ;) siempre agradezco a los que tienen observaciones sobre pequeñas cosillas que hacen falta en mi fic, muchas gracias a todos ;)**

**Capitulo2: ¿Dónde estás Lizzy?**

Claire llego a la oficina antes que Leon, se sentó en su lugar para revisar si podía ayudar en algo antes que él llegara y encontró unos expedientes de Ada, los comenzó a revisar y se dio con la sorpresa de que Leon le estaba haciendo seguimiento a Ada, ya que ahí decía lo que había hecho estos últimos años, donde había estado, con quienes había estado trabajando, etc.

Claire: Que decepción Leon "susurró" aun sigues pensando en esa mujer que te ha traído tantos problemas.

De pronto, una mujer que vestía con una blusa blanca manga corta, un chaleco ajustado y unos pantalones de vestir abrió la puerta.

Chica X: ¿Quién eres tú?

Claire: "Algo seria" Mi nombre es Claire Redfield ¿tú quién eres?

Chica X: Soy Helena Harper.

Claire: ¿Tú fuiste la compañera de Leon cuando murió el presidente verdad? "algo emocionada".

Helena: Si ¿tú eres la hermana de Chris Redfield? ¿La chica que sobrevivió con Leon en Raccon City?

Claire: Si.

Helena: Creo que seremos muy buenas amigas "sonriente".

Claire: Pienso lo mismo; ahora, quiero que me pongas al día de todo lo que ha hecho Leon y que me digas como fue lo del presidente.

Las dos chicas se pusieron cómodas en la oficina de Leon y comenzaron a contarse todo lo que sabían del agente. Cuando Leon llego a la agencia…

Leon: Buenos días Hunnigan.

Hunnigan: Buenos días, por cierto, tienes dos visitantes instaladas en tu oficina.

Leon: ¿Qué? "algo confundido".

Leon fue a su oficina y se paró detrás de la puerta para escuchar quienes hablaban – Jajaja, con que tu hermano le decía novato – se oyó a una voz femenina muy conocida para Kennedy – Jaja sí, pero lo que yo aún no puedo creer es que el agente Kennedy no haya ido tras Ada esa vez que pelearon con Simmons – dijo otra voz femenina, el pobre Leon pensaba – "Dios mío, dime que esas dos no están hablando juntas en mi oficina"

Leon entro y vio a su amiga Claire con su ex compañera Helena hablando muy cómodas en el sillón – Y hablando del rey de Roma – dijo irónicamente Helena.

Leon: ¿Chicas que hacen aquí? "cruzado de brazos".

Claire: Vamos Leon no te enojes, solo quería ponerme al día con lo que habías hecho estos años.

Hunnigan: ¡Claire, Helena! "entrando a la oficina" el gerente quiere que vayan a un banco que queda a cinco manzanas de aquí, hay un secuestro y quiere que ustedes lo resuelvan.

Claire: Desde luego. Luego, ella y Helena salieron en un patrullero.

Leon no tenía muchas cosas que hacer más que revisar unos papeles, cerca de las doce del día llamaron al teléfono de Leon.

Leon: Diga "tomando el teléfono".

Persona X: Buenos días, hablan del jardín de niños _"The Stars"_, ¿se encontrara la señorita Claire Redfield? "al otro lado del teléfono".

Leon: No, pero dígame lo que necesita.

Maestra: Disculpe las molestias, soy una maestra y hoy los niños salían temprano y la señorita Redfield no ha venido a recoger a Lizzy.

Leon: Déjeme llamarla y si no puede ir ella, iré yo.

Maestra: Está bien.

Leon intento llamar a Claire a su celular pero este estaba apagado – "de seguro que sigue con lo del secuestro" – pensó, Leon tomo su billetera y se fue de la agencia hacia el kínder. Cuando llego, una jovencita lo recibió.

Leon: Hola, vengo por Lizzy.

Maestra: ¿Qué es usted de la niña?

Leon: Soy su tío.

Maestra: ¿Usted también es hermano de Claire?

Leon: No, soy hermano de su difunto padre, Piers Nivans.

Maestra: Bueno en ese caso, si puede llevarse a la niña, espere un momento, la traeré.

Después de unos minutos, cuando Lizzy pudo ver a Leon, fue corriendo a sus brazos.

-¡Tío! – exclamo la pequeña feliz de estar en los brazos del agente.

-Hola princesa – dijo Leon.

Leon no podía llevar a la niña a la agencia así que decidió llevarla a un parque cercano a la casa de Claire, Leon llamo a Hunnigan.

Leon: Hola Hunnigan.

Hunnigan: Oye Kennedy, te fuiste sin decir nada de la agencia, todos se están preguntando donde estas.

Leon: Hunnigan fui a hacer unas cosas. No creo que regrese para allá.

Hunnigan: Está bien Leon, ordenare tus papeles.

Leon: Te adoro Ingrid "burlonamente".

Hunnigan: No tan rápido Kennedy, ya veré de qué forma te cobro este favor.

Leon colgó su celular y se encontró con los hermosos ojos color marrón de Lizzy mirándolo fijamente.

Leon: ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

Lizzy: "con algo de dificultad" Hambre.

Leon: Que tonto soy, no has almorzado. Ven, te llevare a un restaurante digno de una damisela como tú "guiñándole el ojo".

Lizzy sonrió muy alegre y tomo la mano de Leon, se dirigieron al auto del agente. Leon sentó en la parte de atrás a Lizzy y le puso el cinturón de seguridad; después, encendió el auto y se marchó del parque.

**"Con Claire"**

Claire y Helena llegaron a la agencia y fueron de nuevo a la oficina de Leon, cuando entraron…

Claire: Pensé que Leon estaría aquí.

Helena: De seguro que fue a tomarse un descanso a la cafetería.

Claire: Tienes razón.

Helena: "Sentándose en el sillón" Pero que rápido que se ha pasado la hora.

Claire: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Helena: Ya son más de las una.

Claire: ¡No puede ser, Lizzy!

Helena: ¿Quién es ella?

Claire: "Muy alterada" ¡Es mi hija, tenía que recogerla a las doce!

Helena: Si quieres te llevo en mi auto.

Claire: ¿Enserio?

Helena: Claro que sí, vamos.

Claire: Muchas gracias Helena.

Helena y Claire se fueron en el auto al kínder donde estaba Lizzy, pero cuando llegaron, encontraron el lugar cerrado y ya no había nadie. Claire estaba desesperada, no sabía dónde podía estar su pequeña hija, pero tenía la esperanza de que estuviera con su hermano así que lo llamo a su celular.

Chris: "Del otro lado del teléfono" Diga.

Claire: "Mucho más alterada" Chris, soy Claire ¿fuiste a recoger a Lizzy?

Chris: No, me dijiste que tú pasarías por ella.

Claire: "A punto de ponerse a llorar" No Chris, no me digas eso por favor.

Chris: ¿Qué ha pasado Claire?

Claire: Me olvide de que Lizzy salía temprano hoy y no la recogí y ahora no se donde podrá estar "empezando a llorar y con la voz entre cortada".

Chris: ¡Claire, cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada, Lizzy es tan solo un niña pequeña, en una ciudad tan grande se podría perder o le podría pasar algo peor! "vociferaba Chris".

Los gritos de Chris desesperaron más a Claire quien al terminar de escuchar lo que dijo su hermano, rompió en llanto; Helena le empezaba a tener cariño de hermana a Claire y no le gustaba verla tan mala, así que tomo el teléfono.

Helena: Hola Chris, soy Helena Harper, nos vimos una vez en China, no hagas sentir a Claire más mal de lo que ya está, nos encontraremos en tu casa, bye.

Después de eso Helena colgó y le pidió la dirección de su casa a Claire y se dirigieron hacia allá.

**"Con Leon y Lizzy"**

El auto de Leon estaba aparcado cerca de una pequeña plaza; dentro, se encontraban Leon y Lizzy, la pequeña comía un helado de vainilla con fresa y el agente uno de chocolate, cuando acabaron, Leon le pregunto a Lizzy a donde quería ir, la niña respondió.

Lizzy: Casa.

Leon: Pero princesa, yo no tengo llave de tu casa.

Lizzy: "Con dificultad" Debajo de tapete hay.

Leon comprendió lo que la pequeña quiso decir así que se dirigió a la casa de Claire. Cuando llegaron, estacionó su auto en frente de la casa y entro en ella. Lizzy lo hizo entrar a su habitación la cual estaba pintada de color rosa claro y tenía como decoración, pegadas en las paredes, unas cuantas mariposas de diferentes colores con muchas estrellas. Su cama quedaba a lado de la ventana y tenía una cómoda con un gran espejo, al lado derecho de esta, al lado izquierda tenía un pequeño castillo donde habían unas cuantas muñecas y cerca de este había un gran estante con muchos peluches. Leon pudo notar que en la cómoda había unos cuantos cuadros de Claire con Lizzy cuando recién había nacido y había un cuadro de Piers con su uniforme de la BSAA, apoyado en este, estaba la insignia que Piers le dio a Chris antes de morir.

Lizzy: ¿Te guta mi cuarto?

Leon: Claro que sí, es muy bonito _"y para su edad lo tiene muy ordenado"_ pensó.

Leon sintió el ruido de un auto llegar, pensó que podría ser Chris, Claire o Jill, pero rezaba para que fuera una de las dos mujeres; la puerta principal se abrió y al sentir esto Lizzy salió corriendo.

Leon: Espera Lizzy "trato de detenerla".

Pero Lizzy hiso caso omiso al llamado de Leon y siguió con su camino - ¡Lizzy! – escucho decir a Claire, Leon se dirigió hacia donde estaban lentamente.

**"Prov. Claire"**

Mi corazón salto de alegría cuando vi a Lizzy acercándose y luego me gritó mamá, me arrodillé para estar a su altura, la abrace y las lágrimas de alegría salieron de mis ojos. Pero ¿Quién la había recogido? ¿Cómo había llegado a casa? – Leon – escuche decir a Helena, levante la vista y ahí estaba el hombre que me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

**"Prov. Narradora"**

Claire cogió a su hija en brazos y miro a Leon fijamente.

Leon: Claire sé que tal vez estarás enojada conmigo por no avisarte que yo pase por la niña pero te…

Claire: "Interrumpiéndolo" Gracias Leon.

Leon: Lo se debí…espera ¿Qué?

Claire: Dije que gracias.

Leon: ¿No estas molesta conmigo?

Claire: Claro que no tonto, estoy muy agradecida contigo Leon, si tu no hubieras recogido a Lizzy no sé cómo habría acabado esto.

Leon: Era lo menos que podía hacer por una amiga como tú.

Helena se retiró dejando a los tres solos en la casa, Lizzy quería que Leon y Claire estuvieran con ella jugando en su habitación, los dos accedieron y fueron a jugar con ella.

Leon: Tienes una hija muy linda, de seguro que la consientes mucho.

Claire: ¿Yo consentirla? Para nada, yo en esta casa soy la bruja mala que siempre la regaña, mientras que Chris es el bueno de la película, que siempre la consiente y le compra todo lo que pide.

Leon: Eso sí que no te lo creo, Chris Redfield, miembro de la BSAA ¿dominado por su sobrina? No puede ser posible "sarcásticamente"

Claire: "Riendo" No has cambiado en nada Leon.

Leon: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Claire: Tu personalidad, tu sarcasmo, tu sentido del humor, todo, todo sigue igual, aunque debo decir que, físicamente si has cambiado para bien.

Leon: Lizzy, tu madre en lo que se fija.

Claire: ¡Leon lo decía como un cumplido sano! "reprochándole"

Lizzy solo los miro y Leon comenzó a reír a carcajadas, después de unos segundos, Leon y Claire escucharon la puerta abrirse, al parecer era Chris; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lizzy ya no estaba en la habitación. Leon fue el primero en aparecer frente a Chris y Jill, Chris lo miro como si estuviera viendo al mismo diablo, se acercó a Kennedy y le dio un puñetazo en la cara con tanta fuerza, que hiso que Leon cayera al suelo.

Chris: ¡Con que tú tenías a Lizzy y no dijiste nada!

**CONTINUARA…**

**Huuy, y ahora ¿Qué pasara? ¿Cómo reaccionara Claire al ver a Leon en el suelo? ¿Chris podrá controlarse? ¿Habrá una pelea entre los dos hermanos Redfield? Y sobre todo ¿Esto ocasionara traumas en Lizzy? XDokno ya parezco de esas tipas que hablan cuando termina el capítulo de una novela, pero ya enserio, si le gusto este capítulo de "Enamorada de mi mejor amigo" dejen su review para saber que tal les pareció, porque recuerden que sus reviews me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo este fic, saludos.**


	3. Capitulo3: Dia de la madre

**Capitulo3: Día de la madre.**

Claire: Por favor Chris, calmate.

Chris: ¡Como quieres que me calme si este imbécil nos puso los nervios de punta a todos!

Leon se levantó del suelo y le dio a Chris un golpe en la cara, Claire al ver esto, pidió a Jill que se llevara a Lizzy de la casa.

Chris: Has mejorado, novato.

Leon: No tanto como tú.

Leon y Chris se agarraron a golpes por toda la sala y a su vez, destruyendo todo; justo cuando los dos se tenían sujetos de los cuellos de sus camisas justo para mandarse un golpe mutuamente, Claire interfirió gritando.

Claire: ¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR PAR DE IDIOTAS!

Chris y Leon reaccionaron al grito de Claire y la miraron.

Claire: ¡SON IMBECILES O QUE, MIREN COMO HAN PUESTO MI CASA, ENCIMA SE PUSIERON A PELEAR EN FRENTE DE MI HIJA, DEJEN DE COMPORTARSE COMO NIÑOS Y COMPORTENSE COMO LOS HOMBRES QUE SON!

Leon y Chris se quedaron como hielo cuando Claire les dijo eso, no sabían que hacer, si mirarse o no, si moverse o quedarse ahí. Claire los miraba muy furiosa con las manos en la cintura.

Claire: ¡Leon, que esperas para irte a tu casa!

Leon cogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la casa, mientras que Chris se limitó a observar a su hermana. Después de que Leon se fuera, Claire le dijo a Chris – No puedo creer que me hayas echo esto justo un día antes del día de la madre, cuando despierte mañana, quiero encontrar todo tal y como estaba antes ¿entendido?

Chris movió la cabeza afirmativamente, Claire lo miro por última vez y se fue a su habitación a dormir. Al día siguiente, al despertarse, Claire, recibió una sorpresa de su cuñada y de su hija llevándole el desayuno a la cama. Después de desayunar con su hija, se dio una ducha y se cambió para ir a trabajar; mientras se peinaba…

Jill: ¿Vas a ir al evento de Lizzy?

Claire: Claro que sí, no me lo pienso perder.

Jill: ¿Paso por ti?

Claire: No, estaré bien.

Claire salió a la sala y vio que la sala estaba muy ordenada y muy limpia, estaba decorada con un par de globos que decían_ "Feliz día de la Madre"_ y había un cartel colgado que decía _"Para la mamá más perfecta del mundo: Claire"_ y debajo de esta estaba Chris con un regalo en sus manos.

Chris: Hermanita ¿me perdonas?

Claire no podía creer lo que su hermano había hecho por ella y de la emoción las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, fue a abrazar a su hermano y decía – Claro que te perdono – Chris correspondió el abrazo y dejo que su hermana llorara en su hombro. Cuando se separaron, Chris le entrego el regalo a Claire, esta lo abrió y quedo sorprendida por el presente.

Claire: Chris….este….este es el vestido de Chanel que estaba en esa tienda ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Te debió costar carísimo.

Chris: No importa el costo, con tal de verte feliz.

Claire: Muchas gracias Chris.

Claire salió de su casa con dirección a la agencia; cuando llego, todos sus compañeros la recibieron con un abrazo y un _"Feliz día de las madres"_ y tomo un café con sus compañeras que también eran mamás. Después, fue a su oficina compartida con Leon quien aún no había llegado. Leon llego a golpe de doce de la mañana; cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta de su oficina se encontró con Claire quien se paró delante de el con los brazos cruzados.

Claire: ¿No tienes nada que decir Kennedy?

Leon: Claire….yo….lo siento mucho.

Dicho esto, Leon saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja rectangular, estaba envuelta en papel de regalo y con un rozón, la pelirroja estaba a punto de abrirla cuando…

Leon: Aun no lo abras.

Claire: ¿Por qué?

Leon: Solo espera hasta cuando estés sola en casa ¿sí?

Claire: Esta bien, pero te voy a cobrar por lo de ayer.

Leon: ¿Cómo?

Claire: Vamos a almorzar a la 1 y de ahí me llevas a la actuacion de Lizzy en el kínder. Tú pagas todo.

Leon: Eso no tenías que decirlo.

Claire le dedico una cálida sonrisa al agente quien, al verla, se sonrojo un poco, Claire se sentó a firmar unos expedientes y Leon la imito. Así pasaron las horas hasta las doce. Como era el día de la madre, todas las madres de la agencia salían a esa hora por lo que Leon tuvo que pedir, una vez más, permiso.

Hunnigan: Vaya Claire, desde que llegaste, Leon pide muchos permisos para salirse temprano.

Claire: Así se trata a un hombre Hunnigan, aunque sea tu amigo _"ríe"_

Leon: Chicas, les aviso que estoy aquí.

Las dos mujeres rieron dejando a un avergonzado y un poco molesto Leon. Leon y Claire salieron de la agencia y fueron al restaurante preferido de Claire que quedaba a unas pocas manzanas de la agencia. Cuando llegaron al lugar, se pusieron a conversar un poco.

Claire: Y bueno Leon ¿no me vas a contar lo que paso con respecto al anterior presidente?

Leon: Es una historia muy larga, así que solo te diré que ese mismo día el mundo se volvió a ir al carajo.

Claire: ¿Igual que en Raccon City?

Leon: No, por suerte no fue tanto, pero el virus si llego a China.

Claire: Debió ser muy duro para Helena lo de su hermana ¿verdad?

Leon: Si, ella no quería su libertad, en verdad se sentía culpable.

Claire: Yo creo que eso más lo hizo por ti.

Leon: ¿Por mí?

Claire: Leon, tú sabes muy bien que Helena está enamorada de ti.

Leon: No digas tonterías, yo creo que somos muy buenos amigos, algo así como tú y yo…

**"Prov. Claire"**

No sé porque, pero Leon se ve muy atractivo, ¿Qué me pasa? Él y yo solo somos amigos, además, Leon aún sigue enamorado de Ada y no podría haber nada entre nosotros.

Nos han traído una botella de vino, Leon me ha hecho un brindis por ser mi día, aun no puedo creer que él sea el policía novato que conocí en Raccon City, los años te han favorecido agente Kennedy, estas hecho todo un hombre.

No puede ser, se dio cuenta que lo estoy mirando demasiado, espero que no me diga nada.

-¿Es que tengo monos en la cara? – Me dijo, como siempre tan sarcástico – No ¿es que no puedo mirarte? – le conteste con otra pregunta desafiándolo; rio un poco y después me dijo – Señorita Redfield, usted nunca cambiara ¿verdad?

¿A qué se refería? ¿Fui descortés? ¿Le molesto algo que dije? ¿Fui muy ofensiva? Hay veces en que es difícil descifrar que es lo que trata de decir Leon - ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – le pregunte, él se quedó mirándome por unos segundos y luego respondió – Que me gusta que seas así, nunca cambies.

Seguido de eso me guiño el ojo y no pude contener el sonrojo que se formó en mis mejillas, sentía que estaba ardiendo pero por suerte llego el mozo con nuestra orden y al parecer Leon no noto mi sonrojo.

**"Prov. Leon"**

Se le ve tan linda y tierna, cree que no me di cuenta, pero note su sonrojo por lo que le dije; Claire, a pesar de ser toda una mujer para mi sigues siendo esa chica que fue a buscar a su hermano a Raccon City.

A ti casi siempre te he visto como una amiga pero…no sé, creo que esa opinión sobre ti está cambiando, pero ¿a qué? Nunca me había pasado esto.

Me encanta como me miras, como te ríes, como me sonríes; sufriste mucho por la muerte de Piers y estoy seguro que aún no lo has olvidado, pero tal vez yo…no que estás pensando Leon, Claire solo te ve como su mejor amigo, nada más.

-Leon, come tu comida que se te enfría – me dijo viendo que no había tocado mi plato – si tienes razón, es que no me gusta comer muy caliente – dije para tratar de disimular el encanto que había puesto esa mujer en mi…. espera ¿encanto? Tengo que aceptarlo, no puedo dejar de verla, esos ojos color celeste cristalinos me dejan paralizado.

Sinceramente, no sé qué me está pasando…

"**Prov. Narradora"**

Claire y Leon terminaron de comer y Leon la llevo a la actuacion de Lizzy, Leon también quería asistir a la actuacion porque sabía que eso alegraría mucho a Lizzy. Llegaron rápidamente al lugar y ahí se encontraron con Chris y Jill.

Chris: _"Levantándose de su asiento"_ Claire, al fin llegaste.

Claire: Si, y vine con compañía.

Chris: Ya me di cuenta _"Chris miro fríamente a Leon"_

Jill: Cariño, por favor ya deja las niñerías ¿no querrás hacer enfadar a Claire?

Chris: Claro que no, pero ya no hay asiento para Kennedy.

Leon: No se preocupen por mí, yo prefiero estar parado para observar mejor a Lizzy.

Claire: ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

Leon: Claro que sí.

Todos los Redfield tomaron asiento menos Leon, quien se quedó parado a lado de Claire. Pasaron unos cuantos bailes y actos hasta que llegó el turno de Lizzy. La pequeña entro al escenario con un hermoso vestido blanco y la luz la ilumino, una profesora le acerco el micro a su boca para que pudiera hablar.

Lizzy: Buenas tardes con todos **(Ya se imaginaran como habla una pequeña de su edad)** hoy les voy a recitar _"Mi madre es"_ en especial para mi mami.

Antes de continuar, Lizzy pudo distinguir entre la gente a su familia y a Leon, el cual, al verla, le regalo una sonrisa la cual la animo mucho para seguir.

Lizzy: Mi madre es

Mi madre es

Como la flor más linda de mi jardín

Mi madre es

El caramelo más dulce

Mi madre es

El arco iris que termina en una tormenta

Madre la más linda

De mi atardecer

¡Te quiero mucho mamita!

Lizzy agradeció y recibió incontables aplausos por parte de todo el público, al cual, le encanto como Lizzy recito el poema, pero la más emocionada fue Claire, a ella se le salían las lágrimas de la emoción por ver como su hija, a su corta edad, pudo recitar un poema.

Al final de la actuacion, Claire fue a recoger a su hija al aula, Lizzy apenas vio a su madre, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Lizzy: Mami, ¿te guto como recite?

Claire: Claro que si mi vida, recitaste muy bonito.

Después de unos segundos, Lizzy le entrego una tarjeta y una rosa artificial a Claire; ella cargo a su hija y se dirigió a la salida donde la esperaban Leon, Chris y Jill.

Lizzy: ¡Tiyo Leon! _"exclamo al ver a Leon"_

Leon: Hola princesa, recitaste de maravilla.

Leon tomo en brazos a Lizzy y esta se prendió de su cuello contenta. Los 5 se fueron a tomar un café, pero en el camino Lizzy vio un peluche de un cachorro policía.

Lizzy: ¡Perito! _"Señalándolo"_ Yo queyo.

Claire: Hijita no puedes tener todo lo que pides.

Los ojos de la pequeña niña se volvieron cristalinos y ya estaba a punto de llorar, Leon la vio y no quería que Lizzy llorara, después de todo, él le había agarrado cariño a la pequeña.

Leon: Claire, Lizzy se merece un premio por haber recitado tan bonito, así que princesa no te vas a poner a llorar ¿sí?

Lizzy: ¿Me lo vas a comprar?

Leon: Primero prométeme que no vas a llorar.

Lizzy: Eta bien _"sonriéndole"_

Leon y Lizzy entraron a la tienda dejando que los demás esperaran afuera, después de unos minutos, Leon salió con Lizzy en brazos y esta sostenía el cachorro policía de peluche.

Claire: _"Susurrando"_ Leon no tenías que hacerlo.

Leon: _"Susurrando"_ Ya después hablaremos de eso.

En el café, Jill y Chris se encontraron con unos amigos y Leon con Claire y Lizzy se fueron a la casa. Cuando llegaron, ya Lizzy se había dormido en los brazos del agente, Claire lo guio a la habitación de la pequeña para que no chocara con nada y la dejaron en su cama para que durmiera tranquilamente. Después, Loen y Claire se fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el sillón.

Claire: Ahora si ¿Por qué le compraste ese peluche?

Leon: Vamos Claire de vez en cuando no hace daño a nadie.

Claire: Tienes razón. Y gracias Leon.

Leon: ¿Sobre?

Claire: Por todo, por el almuerzo, por acompañarme a la actuacion de Lizzy, por hacerme pasar un día estupendo.

Leon: Claire, tú te mereces mucho más que eso.

Claire: No exageres.

Leon: Es la verdad, prácticamente has criado a tu hija sola y lo has hecho muy bien.

Claire: Gracias _"un poco sonrojada"_

Leon: De nada; por cierto ¿te he dicho que te ves más hermosa que de costumbre?

Claire: ¿Pero qué cosas dices Kennedy?

Leon: La pura verdad.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente y se fueron acercando pero Claire presentía lo que pasaría y decidió separarse.

Claire: Iré a preparar un poco de té.

Cuando Claire se paró, las piernas le vencieron el peso y ya estaba lista para recibir el impacto contra el piso, pero sintió como unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron evitando que cayera.

Leon: _"Susurrando"_ Debes tener más cuidado.

Claire: _"Sonrojada"_ Gra-gracias.

Claire no tenía escapatoria ya que estaba rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Leon y él se fue acercando a su boca cada vez más pero justo cuando faltaban pocos centímetros, sintieron que un auto se estaciono en la cochera de la casa.

Claire: _"Susurrando"_ E-ese debe ser Chris, ya-ya deberías irte.

Leon: _"Resignado"_ Tienes razón.

Leon soltó a Claire, tomo su saco, las llaves de su auto y no dijo nada, solo le dio un beso en la frente a Claire y salió de la casa.

Leon se dirigió a su auto y entro en él, se miró en el espejo retrovisor y pensó – _"¿Qué fue lo que paso haya dentro? ¿Por qué me acerque tanto a ella? De seguro Claire debe pensar que soy un atrevido, nunca debí hacer eso, ¿pero porque lo hice?"_

Persona X: O Leon, a que eres tierno con los críos _"en forma sarcástica"_

Leon: ¡¿Pero qué…?!

**CONTINUARA…**

**Okey sé que me demore un poquito con este cap pero está más lago de lo normal y espero que esto pueda recompensar la espera, porfa no dejen de leer esta magnífica historia y no se preocupen, que no la he abandonado, dejen sus rewies que ya saben que me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo, nos leemos.**


	4. Capitulo4: Enojada ¿Por qué?

**Capitulo4: Enojada ¿Por qué?**

Persona X: O Leon, a que eres tierno con los críos _"sarcásticamente"_

Leon: ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Leon volteo para ver quien estaba en su asiento trasero y vio a ESA mujer asiática, con pelo corto y negro y con el vestido que uso en España.

Leon: ¿Pero cómo entraste a mi auto Ada?

Ada: ¿No te alegras de verme cariño?

Leon: Ada respóndeme.

Ada: Tengo mis trucos.

Leon: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ada: Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, así que decidí venir a verte, además…hace tiempo que no tenemos contacto entre nosotros.

Ada se acercó al asiento de Leon y toco el rostro del agente, este cubrió la mano de la mujer con la suya. Leon encendió el auto y se dirigió a su apartamento. Al llegar ahí, abrió la puerta y sin esperar, Ada lo beso apasionadamente y este correspondió el beso. Entre beso y beso se dirigieron a la habitación…

**"Con Claire"**

Claire se sentó en el sillón algo confundida por todo lo que paso; ya su hermano y cuñada se habían ido a dormir, y recordó la pequeña caja que le dio Leon esa mañana – _"Ábrela cuando estés sola en casa"_ – recordó las palabras de Leon. Abrió con sumo cuidado la caja y se encontró con un colgante simple pero que tenía un hermoso diamante que parecía ser de 40 quilates – _"Dios mío, como Leon pudo comprar esto"_ – pensó, debajo del collar encontró una pequeña carta, esta decía:

_"Claire, sé que hice mal al pelearme ayer con tu hermano, espero que puedas disculparme, no soportaría verte molesta conmigo, porque sabes que yo te quiero mucho; y por eso mismo, quiero regalarte este colgante que perteneció a mi difunta madre y significa mucho para mí, te lo doy porque eres mi mejor amiga y confió en que lo cuidaras bien y ademas, porque tu significas mucho para mi._

_Con cariño: Leon"_

Claire se conmovió mucho por la pequeña carta y de inmediato se puso el colgante, se levantó para irse a dormir pero vio que Leon se había dejado su billetera, la cogió y salió de la casa con dirección al apartamento de Kennedy. Tomo un taxi y llego en pocos minutos al edificio donde vivía Leon. Subió las escaleras y se dio con una sorpresa: la puerta del apartamento de Leon estaba abierta, Claire se asustó pensando que algo le había pasado al agente, así que entro; vio ciertas prendas del agente tiradas en el suelo y unas cuantas de mujer, pero las reconoció rápidamente, no tardo mucho para que sintiera los gemidos que provenían de la habitación. Los ojos de Claire comenzaron a volverse cristalinos y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos – _"Leon…. ¿por qué a veces me confundes tanto?"_ – pensó la pobre Redfield, ella salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar y llego a su casa con los ojos llorosos. Entro a su cuarto y se tiró a la cama a llorar; de alguna manera le entristecía saber que Leon estaba con esa mujer después de todo lo que pasaron ese día.

**"Con Leon"**

Leon estaba echado en la cama con Ada en su pecho – Prométeme que esta vez no te iras – dijo Leon y la asiática respondió – Te lo prometo.

Pero Leon sabía perfectamente que cuando despertara, Ada no estaría junto a él – _"Soy un imbécil, no sé porque sigo enamorado de esta mujer si sé que nunca podremos tener una verdadera relación"_ – pensó frustrado.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas en las cuales, Claire, había estado muy indiferente con Kennedy y él se dio cuenta de esto, lo único que reconfortaba a Leon, era que Claire usaba el colgante que le regalo, pero aun así no se sentía satisfecho, quería saber porque Claire estaba de esa manera con él. Cuando estaban en la oficina revisando algunos archivos, Leon decidió hacer el interrogatorio.

Leon: Claire.

Claire: Dime Leon.

Leon: ¿Por qué has estado tan indiferente conmigo estas semanas?

Claire: Yo estoy normal, no digas tonterías. Pásame los archivos de Richard Thomson y firma estos documentos.

Leon: Estoy diciendo la verdad, vamos Claire, te conozco, estas molesta conmigo pero ¿me puedes decir por qué?

Claire: No lo estoy. Ahora, podrías pasarme los sellos y no te olvides de firmas los documentos que te di.

Leon: Claire no me estas prestando atención, ¿podrías escucharme?

Claire: Leon estamos en el trabajo, no estamos haciendo vida social, si quieres cuando salgamos, hablamos.

Al decir esto, Claire calló a Leon; pasaron las horas sin que ninguno de los dos hablara, tan solo se mandaban miradas codificadas que ninguno de los dos supo comprender. Apenas dieron las seis de la noche, Claire tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente de la agencia. Leon trato de seguirla pero fue detenido por Hunnigan.

Hunnigan: ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Leon: Vamos Hunnigan, solo esta vez.

Hunnigan: No Kennedy, ya te he aceptado muchas escapadas, debes ponerte al día con tus expedientes, estas muy atrasado.

Leon: Pero Hunnigan…

Hunnigan: Nada de peros, te me vas a trabajar ahora mismo.

Leon regreso a su escritorio resignado, se moría por saber qué es lo que había hecho para que su amiga se enojara de esa manera con él. Sin darse cuenta, tenía a una muchacha de ojos azules, pelo corto y rubio de unos 21 años parada en frente de su escritorio.

Leon: ¿Sherry? "Parándose"

Sherry: Leon, cuanto tiempo.

Los dos agentes se abrazaron y se sentaron a conversar.

Sherry: Y bueno Leon ¿Qué es de tu vida?

Leon: Pues no hay mucho que contar, ¿tú que me dices?

Sherry: Pues estoy saliendo con Jake "Sonriente"

Leon: ¡Qu-que!

Sherry: Hay Leon, no exageres, ni que fuera un pecado.

Leon: Es que él es un mercenario y pues…

Sherry: Jake ya no es un mercenario, ahora se está dedicando a lo mismo que yo.

Leon: Al menos se cambió para el bando bueno.

Sherry le saco la lengua a Leon y este rio, pero después se puso a pensar – "Claire no quiere decirme a mí lo que le pasa, pero tal vez a Sherry si se lo cuente"

Leon: Después de todo, si tengo algo que contarte.

Sherry: ¿Así?

Leon le conto todo lo que había pasado en esas semanas y la rubia estaba algo sorprendida de que ese joven que acompañaba a Chris aquella vez sea el padre de la hija de Claire.

Sherry: Resumiendo, quieres que yo averigüe porque Claire está molesta contigo y después te lo diga.

Leon: Si.

Sherry: ¿Y yo que gano con todo esto?

Leon: ¡Sherry!

Sherry: Estoy jugando "pequeña risa" está bien, en este momento me voy a la casa de Claire, cuando sepa el porqué de su enojo te llamo.

Sherry salió de la agencia y se dirigió a la casa de los Redfield. Cuando llego recibió una calurosa bienvenida por parte de todos, incluyendo a la pequeña Lizzy. Chris y Jill salieron a comprar unas cosas y se llevaron a Lizzy, dejando solas a Claire y a Sherry.

Sherry: Claire me entere que estás trabajando junto con Leon.

Claire: "Despectivamente" Hee sí.

Sherry: ¿Qué ha pasado Claire?

Claire: Nada.

Sherry: No seas mala, te conozco y algo te ha pasado…es ¿con respecto a Leon?

Claire: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sherry: Te lo mencione y te pusiste así, así que supuse que es algo con respecto a él.

Claire: Es cierto que estoy trabajando con él, y nos volvimos más cercanos, en el día de madre me hizo pasara un día muy bonito y maravilloso _"a este punto, los ojos de Claire comenzaban a ponerse brillosos"_ cuando se fue olvido su billetera, quería una excusa para verlo de nuevo así que fui a su apartamento, cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta, entre y había ropa esparcida por el suelo, eran de Ada y Leon.

Sherry: Es por eso que estas enojada con él.

Claire: No lo sé, no sé por que en verdad estoy enojada con Leon o simplemente no sé qué me pasa.

Sherry: ¿No te parece que estas celosa?

Claire: ¡Claro que no! Leon y yo solo somos amigos, nunca podría estar celosa.

Sherry: Si tú lo dices; bueno ya me tengo que ir, mañana tengo que estar temprano en la agencia.

Sherry y Claire se despidieron y lo más pronto que pudo, la rubia llamo a Leon.

Leon: ¿Cómo te fue?

Sherry: Leon, déjame decirte que eres un completo idiota.

Leon: ¡¿Por qué?!

Sherry: En el día de la madre te acostaste con Ada ¿verdad?

Leon: ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Sherry: Respóndeme.

Leon: Ya si, si me acosté con ella.

Sherry: Olvidaste tu billetera en casa de Claire y ella te la fue a dejar pero encontró la puerta abierta y entro y pues se dio con la sorpresa de que estabas con Ada.

Leon: ¡Pero que imbécil que fui!

Sherry: Razón tiene Claire de estar así contigo, haces que tenga un hermoso día y las malogras en la noche.

Leon: ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Sherry: A mí no me preguntes, yo ya te ayude en esto.

Leon: El tiempo te ha cambiado ¿no?

Sherry: Leon, tu trata de ver que puedes hacer para reconciliarte con Claire y si no te funciona me buscas a mí.

Leon: Esta bien, hasta luego.

Sherry: Bye.

Los dos colgaron, ahora Leon estaba decido a hablar seriamente con Claire.

Al día siguiente _(sábado)_ Leon decidió ir a la casa de los Redfield; en el camino, fue pensando en que le diría a su amiga, de qué forma lo perdonaría o que tendría que hacer, sin darse cuenta, su auto ya estaba estacionado en frente de la casa de Claire. Toco la puerta y en poco tiempo salió Jill.

Jill: Hola Leon.

Leon: Hola Jill ¿esta Chris?

Jill: No, se fue al gimnasio temprano.

Leon: Y ¿Claire?

Jill: Si esta, pasa por favor.

Leon se sentó en la sala y Jill llamo a la pelirroja, Jill rápidamente se fue a la cocina a seguir con sus quehaceres. De pronto, Claire apareció ante los ojos de Leon.

Claire: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Leon: _"Levantándose"_ Vine a hablar contigo.

Claire: Leon vete.

Leon: Aunque sea escúchame, por favor.

Claire: _"Algo insegura"_ Que sea rápido.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Gracias por leer este capítulo y espero que sigan leyendo esta magnífica historia hecha por mí, le agradezco mucho por leer, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews que me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo. Nos leemos.**


	5. Notas

_**Notas:**_

_**Hola mis lectoras y lectores, esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero quisiera que me digan cómo puedo subir un fic de creepypasta aquí, es que no sé cómo, quisiera su ayuda, porfa, dejen sus reviews (no cuentan como comentario de los capítulos hee) de cómo puedo hacer eso, gracias**_


	6. Capitulo5: Muchas preguntas

**Capítulo 5: Muchas preguntas.**

-Aunque sea escúchame, por favor – suplico Leon.

-Que sea rápido – respondió Claire algo insegura.

-¿Podemos ir a la sala? - preguntó

- No, apúrate y habla – Negó la pelirroja.

-Está bien; Claire ¿es verdad que te enojaste por que….me….me acosté con Ada?

-Pero que tonterías dices Leon – respondió Claire riendo - yo ni siquiera sabía que te habías vuelto a ver con ella.

-¿Ya no estas enojada?

-En ningún momento he estado enojada _"sonriéndole"_ solo estuve con algunos problemas pero nada más, no te deberías tomar las cosas tan enserio además…

Claire no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpida por un abrazo de Leon.

**"Prov. Claire"**

Estaba hablando y de pronto sus fuertes brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y me abrazo, podía sentir su calor en todo mi ser, también correspondí el abrazo, quería sentirlo cerca mío, no quería que ese momento pasara así que me aferre más a él. Su cuerpo, su voz, sus ojos, su aroma, su todo me tenía en éxtasis.

-No me vuelvas a preocuparme así – lo escuche susurrar lentamente.

-Tonto – le dije yo como una niña pequeña.

Aun no quería aceptarlo, no sé por qué, pero al parecer si estaba enamorada de Leon, pero quería concentrarme más en mi hija, mi trabajo, mi vida, y todo eso, Leon lo estaba sacando de control; me pregunto….si no lo hubiera vuelto a ver…..mi vida seguiría igual.

Después de un rato, me di cuenta que aun estábamos abrazados y que Lizzy nos estaba mirando muy fijamente, decidí yo romper el abrazo ya que no tenía ánimos de responder las miles de preguntas que haría mi hija después de vernos así.

-Mami – me hablo.

-Dime cariño.

-¿Tu no salir con tiya Jill?

-¡Es verdad! ¡Jill! – me había olvidado por completo de que con Jill y Sherry quedamos en ir de compras para el bebé de Jill y además en acompañar a Jill a su ecografía, hasta ahora nunca me di cuenta que Leon me bloqueaba.

-¿Vas a salir? – me pregunto Leon cargando a Lizzy.

-Sí, ¿te puedes quedar con Chris para que cuiden a Lizzy? – le pregunte.

-Sí, no te preocupes – me dijo con una gran sonrisa – pero espero que tu hermano no se ponga como la última vez.

-No lo creo – dije riéndome.

En pocos minutos me fui con Jill dejando a los chicos cuidando a Lizzy.

**"Prov. Narradora"**

Leon y Chris se sentaron en el sillón de la sala y comenzaron a ver el partido, pero de pronto apareció Lizzy en frente de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa princesa? – pregunto Leon.

-¿Cómo nacen los bebes? – preguntó inocentemente la niña.

-¡COF, COF, COF! – Tosió Chris quien estaba tomando una taza de café cuando Lizzy hizo su pregunta – Cariño ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Eque Lidia sabíya, pero no dijo – contesto Lizzy algo molesta.

-¿Quién es Lidia, Chris? – pregunto Leon algo confundido.

-Es una compañera suya del kínder – respondió Chris poniendo a la niña en sus piernas – de por si esa niña es media rara.

-Ya me doy cuenta.

-¡Respondan! – Lizzy hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Mira Lizzy – le dijo Leon – eres muy pequeña para que hablemos de ese tema, será mejor que te lo digamos cuando seas más grande.

-Shi Lidia sabe, Lizzy también – al parecer, la niña no se iba a rendir.

-Leon es inútil – musitó Chris – cuando ella se propone algo lo consigue.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

-Decirle lo que yo le dije a Claire cuando me hizo esa misma pregunta – Chris hizo una pausa y continuo – Los bebés se forman de mucho amor entre la mamá y el papá…

Chris noto que Leon se moría de la risa al verlo así pero se tapaba la boca con la mano para disimular un poco – Leon no me ayudas en nada – le dijo Chris muy serio.

-Lo lamentó, es solo que nunca te imagine así.

Chris prosiguió – Este amor hace que dentro de la pancita de la mamá se forme y crezca porque ahí tiene alimento, calor y cariño, cuando el bebé ya es suficientemente grande y está listo para salir de su mamá, ella va al doctor y él le ayuda a salir de ahí.

-Haya – dijo Lizzy convencida – el amor de tiyo Chris se fue con tiya Jill y se fomo mi pimito.

-Tu tío derramo mucho amor en Jill ¿verdad Chris? – intervino Leon riendo a carcajadas.

-Novato sigue así y de frente te mandare al cementerio – dijo Chris con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos hombre tranquilízate, es una pequeña bromita – dijo Leon sarcásticamente.

-Ota pegunta.

-Esta vez te la contesta Leon – dijo Chris exhausto.

-¿Y yo por qué? – se alarmo el agente.

-Porque yo ya tuve suficiente – respondió Chris bajando a la niña.

-Está bien – se resignó – dime tu pregunta princesa.

-¿Po que los adultos dan besos en boca? – preguntó.

-Pues porque esa es nuestra manera de demostrar nuestro amor por alguien, claro si es un hombre le da un beso a una mujer y viceversa – contesto Leon sin hacerse tantos problemas.

-Entoces ¿po que tiyo Leon no besa a mami?

-Hee….pues porque yo y tu madre solo somos amigos.

-Además – intervino Chris – si el tío Leon besa a tu madre, ten por seguro que nunca más lo volverías a ver.

-Oye tranquilo – se defendió Leon – yo no pienso hacer nada raro con tu hermana.

-Más te vale – dijo Chris.

-¿Cuándo? – Susurro Lizzy algo triste - ¿Cuándo papá volveya?

-Lizzy – Leon la cargo y la sentó en sus piernas – Papá está en un largo viaje, y tiene muchas cosas que hacer.

-Pero po su cupa mami llora mucho – musitó Lizzy – y yo lo etaño.

En ese momento Lizzy se puso a llorar y se aferró a Leon, él lo único que hizo fue tratar de consolarla; varios minutos después, Lizzy se quedó dormida y Chris la llevo a su cama.

-Debe ser muy duro para ella admitir que su padre no regresara – susurro Leon algo apenado.

-Claire trata de que sea lo menos doloroso para Lizzy pero ella es una niña muy inteligente y ya no se cree mucho ese cuento de que su padre está de viaje – dijo Chris sentándose a lado de Leon.

-Hablare con ella cuando vuelva.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Leon.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando le hablan de Piers a Claire, ella reacciona de diferentes maneras, la última vez que Lizzy le pregunto sobre su padre a Claire, ella perdió los papeles y casi le da una cachetada a mi sobrina.

-Claire debe controlarse, además, ella está tratando de demostrar que todo esto no le afecta.

-Kennedy recuerda que es mi hermana.

-Lo sé, es igual de orgullosa y testadura que tú.

-Cállate novato.

Legaron las 8 de la noche y las chicas volvieron con muchas bolsas y Jill traía unos documentos en la mano.

-Querida – saludo Chris dirigiéndose a su esposa - ¿por qué demoraron tanto?

-Chris procura no desmayarte – sonrió la pelirroja.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Chris confundido.

Jill saco de un sobre grande las ecografías y se las mostro a Chris.

-Querido vamos a tener un niño – dijo Jill muy sonriente.

Al parecer, Chris se quedó en shock pero luego de un rato comenzó a festejar que su primer hijo sería un niño. Saco una botella de vino y todos brindaron por ello.

Leon llamo con la mirada a Claire hacia la cocina y disimuladamente los dos desaparecieron de la sala.

-¿Qué pasa Leon? – pregunto Claire.

-Lizzy se puso a llorar – respondió.

-¿Por qué?

-Comenzó a preguntar cuando volvería su papá, que lo extrañaba mucho y que por su culpa tu llorabas.

Claire no sabía que decir, en ese momento se quedó sin palabras y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, le dolía mucho tocar ese tema y peor si era con Leon ya que sus sentimientos se confundían más – Claire – susurro Leon poniéndose delante de ella.

-Es verdad que….yo aún no supero la muerte de Piers, y que lo extraño…pero trato de que Lizzy no note eso; intento ser fuerte pero…

Leon sorprendió de nuevo a Claire con un abrazo y esta se echó a llorar en el hombro del agente – Claire, no siempre tienes que fingir ser fuerte y que nada te afecta, aceptémoslo, necesitas tiempo para superar la muerte de Piers, pero no te contengas, si quieres llorar, hazlo, pero no perjudique a quienes más amas, ya que nos preocupas a todos.

Leon y Claire se quedaron abrazados por un buen tiempo hasta que Jill los llamo ya que Chris preguntaba por la ausencia de los dos.

Cuando se acabaron la botella, Leon tomo sus cosas, se despidió de todos, le dio un beso en la frente a su amiga y salió de la casa; como no había llevado su auto tuvo que regresarse caminando a su departamento; pero en el camino…

-Que conmovedora escena agente Kennedy – dijo una mujer con rasgos asiáticos, cabello negro, una cinta en el cuello color plateada y un vestido negro de igual diseño con el que fue a España.

-Ada – Leon no se sorprendió al verla - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Pero que frio que estas hoy cariño – Ada ignoro la pregunta y se acercó al agente seductoramente - ¿no quieres que te caliente como aquella noche?

-Déjate de juegos Ada, ¿no crees que ya estamos bastante grandes para seguir jugando a las escondidas?

-¿Quién está jugando?

-Ada, ya no pienso seguir siendo tu perro fiel, esto se acabó, por tu culpa ya no tengo vida, así que ahora pienso recuperarla

-Mira querido – dijo Ada apuntando con un cuchillo al cuello de Leon – yo decido cuando se acaba y tú ya no tienes vida porque me pertenece ¿entendiste?

-Mátame – la reto – yo sé que no lo harás, y si lo haces, todo el mundo sabrá que fuiste tú. Después de todo, tengo entendido que tú eres más conocida por los barrios bajos ¿verdad?

-Mira Kennedy, tú vas a seguir siendo mi perro guardián hasta que yo lo decida, así que será mejor que te alejes de los Redfield si no quieres que alguien cercano a ti salga herido. Como por ejemplo tu querida amiga Claire o su bastarda.

-Juro que si le haces daño a Claire o Lizzy lo pagaras Ada, no importa lo mucho que te amé.

-Bueno – Ada quito el cuchillo y lo guardo – si dices que me amas, demuéstramelo una vez más hoy en tu departamento.

-Estoy muy cansado para tener algo esta noche.

Ada se abalanzó encima de Leon haciendo que él cayera al suelo y ella encima – ¡Harás lo que yo diga! – exclamo Ada tratando de quitarle la camisa a Leon.

-¡Ada estamos en media calle! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Leon trataba de zafarse.

-Vamos Leon, son las nueve de la noche y ya nadie circula por aquí, así que si no quieres ir a tu departamento lo podemos hacer aquí mismo.

-¡Basta! Déjame pararme…..iremos a mi departamento.

-Así me gusta.

Leon tuvo que acostarse con Ada una vez más, pero esta vez no lo hizo porque él lo quisiera, lo hizo por dejarla satisfecha, ya no quería tener más problemas con esa mujer. A las 3 de la mañana…

-¿Te vas? – pregunto Leon aun en la cama viendo como Ada abrochaba sus zapatos.

-Tengo algo importante que hacer – dicho esto, la mujer salió con dirección a la casa de Claire. Entro por la ventana del cuarto de Lizzy y comenzó a observar a la pequeña.

-Maldita mocosa – susurro Ada para no hacer ruido – me estas causando más problemas de los que imaginaba, y tu madre….es una zorra que trata de quitarme a Leon, pero la que va a pagar aquí, eres tú.

Ada se quitó la cinta de su cuello y se la dejo a la pequeña.

_"Claire Redfield, ¿con que quieres guerra? Yo te daré guerra"_

**CONTINUARA…**

**Porfa chic s dejen reviews porque ya saben que me animan ****mucho para seguir escribiendo , comenten que les parecio y tambien acepto sugerencias ;)**


	7. Notas de la autora

Notas:

Hola mis lectoras y lectores, esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero quisiera que me digan cómo puedo subir un fic de creepypasta aquí, es que no sé cómo, quisiera su ayuda, porfa, dejen sus reviews (no cuentan como comentario de los capítulos hee) de cómo puedo hacer eso, gracias


End file.
